Semanis Toblerone, Sepahit Dark Chocolate
by Clara Licht
Summary: Aori suka sekali Toblerone. Tidak seperti Izumo yang lebih suka Dark Chocolate. Tatara selalu memberikan Toblerone untuk kekasihnya itu tiap Valentine, sementara Izumo akan selalu membagi Dark Chocolate yang ia dapat dari fansnya. Tapi untuk Valentine kali ini, ada yang berbeda. (For Manis Pahit Coklat, Valentine, and Tatara's Birthday) DLDR! OOC! Mikoto's still alive! OCxTatara


_Aori suka sekali _Toblerone_. Tidak seperti Izumo yang lebih suka _Dark Chocolate_. Tatara selalu memberikan _Toblerone_ untuk __kekasihnya__ itu tiap Valentine, sementara Izumo akan selalu membagi _Dark Chocolate_ yang ia dapat dari fansnya. Tapi untuk Valentine kali ini, ada yang berbeda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semanis Toblerone, Sepahit Dark Chocolate**

_A K Project Fiction_

_I own nothing except for my characters._

_K Project © GoRa &amp; GoHands_

_Toblerone © Theodor Tobler_

_This Fic &amp; OCs © Aori Rihito_

_Special for Event 'Manis Pahit Coklat'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

14 Februari.

Tanggal dimana banyak pasangan, baik muda-mudi maupun yang mulai berumur menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang mereka kepada satu sama lain. Atau seseorang kepada orang berharganya secara umum.

Hiasan hati berada dimana-mana. Warna merah, _pink_, dan putih menghiasi hampir setiap sudut pertokoan. Boneka-boneka _teddy bear_ yang memegang bantal hati sering kali dibeli. Berbagai warna bunga mawar bisa dilihat dengan mudah.

Tapi yang paling penting?

Coklat.

Berbagai tipe coklat selalu dijual pada tanggal ini. Mulai dari besar, kecil, mahal, murah, manis, pahit, semua ada. Coklat melambangkan kasih sayang karena rasanya yang manis dan sedikit pahit, yang melambangkan bahwa kisah cinta itu manis tapi memiliki berbagai sisi pahit. Meski ada juga coklat yang sangat manis dan sangat pahit.

Contohnya, _toblerone_ dan _dark chocolate_.

Di salah satu bar di kota Shizume yang bernama Homra, duduklah seorang perempuan di sofa bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Helai-helai keemasan nan lembut berada di kepalanya, dan matanya berwarna biru jernih, hampir seperti warna permata. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga khas Jepang, yakni _sakura_, menghiasi rambutnya. Meski cuaca yang sedang dingin, ia mengenakan rok _jeans_ pendek beberapa senti di atas lutut. Tapi tetap saja dia memakai jaket _jeans_ yang sesuai roknya, dan di dalamnya dia mengenakan _tank-top_ berwarna biru muda dengan motip polkadot biru tua. Untuk menghindari cuaca yang sedikit menusuk tulang, ia mengenakan _stocking_ putih dan sepatu _boots_ hitam selutut. Sebuah kalung berbentuk kerang tergantung di lehernya, bersama dengan gelang yang terbuat dari kristal biru di pergelangan kanannya dan cincin emas putih mungil dengan tiga butir berlian biru muda di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Di sebelahnya, anak perempuan manis itu memiliki rambut putih dan mata yang agak kemerahan. Ia memakai sebuah gaun lolita merah yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya yang bagaikan boneka porselen. Kulitnya putih dan begitu halus. Gaun yang ia pakai memiliki banyak renda merah dan hitam, serta sebuah topi merah kecil menghiasi kepalanya. Kakinya dibalut kaos kaki putih selutut dan sepatu _mary-jane_ hitam. Wajahnya yang tidak berekspresi membuatya benar-benar tampak bagaikan boneka porselen di etalasi toko.

"Aori, Izumo di mana?" tanya anak itu kepada perempuan di sebelahnya.

Aori hanya memberinya senyum kecil seraya mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Sebentar lagi Izumo akan kembali. Setelah itu kita ajak Mikoto jalan-jalan, ya? Mungkin anggota lain juga mau ikut. Anna mau, 'kan?" Jawabnya.

Anna mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak bodoh; Anna tahu kalau senyum Aori itu merupakan senyum palsu. Anna sudah mengenal Aori sejak dia bebas dari cengkraman orang-orang jahat berwarna emas yang menginginkan kekuatannya, dan Anna sangat dekat dengan Aori, sehingga mudah baginya untuk mengetahui hal sesimpel itu.

Benar saja, kemudian sosok pria tampan berpakaian ala bartender dengan kacamata berwarna ungu memasuki bar itu. "Aku kembali, Anna, Aori-_chan_." Senyumnya.

"Selamat datang, Izumo." Anna turun dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri orangtua asuhnya tersebut. "Izumo, ayo jalan-jalan. Aku bosan. Ajak Mikoto dan yang lainnya juga." ucap Anna sambil menatap Izumo.

"Baiklah. Naik dan bangunkan Mikoto dulu ya."

Anna mengangguk lagi dan bergegas naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan sang Raja Merah yang pemalas itu.

"Dari mana, Izumo?" tanya Aori sambil membantu Izumo membawa belanjaan.

"Hanya super market dekat sini. Agak lama karena aku melihat-lihat coklat dulu. Ini, untukmu." Izumo tersenyum kecil, tangannya terjulur ke arah Aori sambil memegang sesuatu.

Aori mengambilnya dan hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya sendu. Sebatang coklat pahit. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Nanti kita ke sana, ya?"

Aori tertunduk. Izumo menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Aori pelan. "Ini memang sulit, tapi setidaknya ingat kalau _dia_ pasti tidak mau kita terlalu sedih."

Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, Aori hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak adil_.

Dua kata itu terngiang di kepala Aori ketika ia berjalan menyusuri kota. Suasana ceria dimana-mana. Warna-warna cerah dan aroma manis tersebar. Orang-orang terlihat begitu gembira tanpa masalah. Hari itu memang Valentine, wajar saja kalau suasana seperti itu.

_Tidak adil_.

Aori menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan seraya memasuki sebuah toko coklat. Seketika aroma manis coklat memasuki indra penciumannya. Hal ini malah membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan kepalanya pening. Tapi Aori menahan semua itu. Ia berjalan menuju etalase dimana coklat kesayangannya duduk diam menanti untuk dibeli.

_Tidak adil_.

Begitu banyak coklat di sana. Biasanya Aori sangat antusias melihat seluruh coklat tersebut. Tapi kali ini, yang ada hanyalah genangan air mata yang mulai muncul di sudut matanya.

_Tidak adil_.

Ingin rasanya ia melempar semua coklat itu dan berteriak frustrasi. Tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya, bukan? Ada begitu banyak pasangan di sekitarnya, bermesraan berdua. Sementara dia hanya berdiri sendiri.

_Tidak adil_.

Ya, tidak adil memang. Kapan takdir bisa adil baginya?

Aori memutuskan untuk menghiraukan semua hal itu dan bergegas mengambil dua batang coklat _Toblerone_ dari etalase lalu membayarnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari toko tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang familiar. Ia meninggalkan rombongan Homra secara diam-diam tadi bukan untuk coklat saja. Selain coklat, ia juga membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah dan pink. Di dalam tas selempang hitamnya, terdapat sebuah bingkisan berisikan beberapa potong kue _red velvet_. Bukan hanya untuk semua itu, ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

Yaitu mengunjungi suatu tempat.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Aori terhenti dan menatap batu nisan di depannya.

Sebuah batu berukirkan nama _Totsuka Tatara_.

"Hai, Tatara-_kun_."

Aori duduk di sebelah makam kosong itu. Ya, makam itu memang tanpa tubuh Tatara. Anggota Homra memutuskan untuk mengkremasinya dengan api kebanggaan mereka, menyisakan tidak ada sedikitpun darah, tulang, maupun debu. Mereka membuat makam itu sebagai peringatan baginya.

Perlahan, Aori meletakkan buket bunga yang ia beli di dekat nisannya. "Selamat hari Valentine, Tatara-_kun_. Ini Valentine pertamaku tanpamu di Homra." ucapnya pelan. Ia membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Biasanya Tatara-_kun_ memberikanku _Toblerone_, 'kan? Sekarang giliranku." Ia meletakkan salah satu _Toblerone_ yang ia beli di dekat buket mawar itu bersamaan dengan _Dark Chocolate_ pemberian Izumo. "Ini juga ada _Dark Chocolate_ dari Izumo, seperti biasa."

Aori terdiam sejenak. "_Ne_, Tatara-_kun_… Tahu tidak kenapa aku suka _Toblerone_? Aku belum sempat beri tahu, ya? Tapi aku sudah janji akan memberi tahu hari ini…" Bibirnya mulai gemetar dan air mata makin deras mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"Aku… Sangat suka _Toblerone_… Rasanya m-manis dan…" Aori terisak. "D-Dan selalu mengingatkanku ke Tatara-_kun_…" Isaknya lagi. "Tatara-_kun_ pernah berusaha membuat coklat, ingat tidak? Hasilnya malah pahit." Aori tertawa pelan di sela-sela tangisannya. "Soalnya kelupaan pakai gula… Tapi entah kenapa waktu itu rasanya manis ketika kita makan bersama… Aneh ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh nisan itu.

"Izumo suka sekali _Dark Chocolate_… Aku hanya suka kalau dimakan bersama _Toblerone_ karena rasanya saling mendukung… Ingat tidak, kita beli banyak sekali _Toblerone_ untuk dimakan bersama coklat buatan Tatara-_kun_ dulu?" Aori tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. "Makanya… _Dark Chocolate_ Izumo ini untuk Tatara-_kun_ saja… Jadi _Toblerone_-nya tidak kemanisan…"

_"Tatara-_kun_, coba makan pakai _Toblerone_ ini. Siapa tahu rasanya enak." Saran Aori seraya memberikan sebatang _Toblerone_ kepada Tatara yang stres setelah coklatnya gagal._

_"Oh! Ide bagus, Aori-_chan_!" Tatara lekas menyatukan _Toblerone_ itu dengan coklatnya yang pahit, kemudian mencoba memakannya. Dan benar saja, sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya yang belepotan coklat. "Enak! Mulai sekarang aku akan makan _Dark Chocolate_ dicampur _Toblerone_ saja!"_

_Aori hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu._

"Lalu…" Aori mengambil bingkisan kue _red velvet_ dari tasnya. "Selain Valentine, hari ini juga ulang tahun Tatara-_kun_, 'kan? _Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Tatara-_kun_." bisiknya sambil meletakkan bingkisan itu di sisi lain nisan. "Ini _red velvet_ buatanku… Kesukaan Tatara-_kun_…" ucapnya. "Sebenarnya aku mau bawa gitar kesayangan Tatara-_kun_, tapi karena kebesaran jadinya…"

Ucapan Aori terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara tapak kaki. Ketika ia berbalik badan, ia melihat seluruh anggota Homra hadir di sana. Anna langsung berlari ke arah Aori dan memeluk sosok kakak perempuan kesayangannya itu. "Anna…"

Mikoto mendekat dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di kepala Aori. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, bodoh."

Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Aori mulai menangis keras. Ketika ia mendapat kabar kematian Tatara, ia tidak menangis sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam, meski kekuatan _Strain_-nya mulai keluar batas. Hanya setelah itulah dia bisa menangis sendirian di kamarnya di apartemen tempatnya dan Tatara tinggal semenjak mereka mulai bertunangan. Tapi kini, Aori benar-benar melepaskan semuanya ketika ia tersedu-sedu dan terisak-isak.

Sekuat apapun Aori sebagai seorang _Strain_, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang sesungguhnya lemah. Kehilangan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai benar-benar berat. Ditambah fakta kalu ulangtahunnya bertepatan dengan Valentine saja sudah sangat berat.

Oh, Valentine.

Valentine memang manis, sangat manis.

Tahun-tahun Aori bersama Tatara selama Valentine sungguh manis, bagaikan _Toblerone_ kesukannya.

Tapi mulai tahun ini, sepertinya _Toblerone_ itu sudah tergantikan _Dark Chocolate_.

_**The End**_

_(A/N)_

AAAAAHHHH INI GAJE BANGETTTT

Ao ngetik ini ngebut lho TwT

Sebenernya Ao mau bikin ini bahasa Inggris, tapi berhubung keinget ada event Manis Pahit Coklat, pake bahasa Indonesia deh.

Ao udah lama ga bikin pake , jadi maaf ya kalo hancur~

Feelsnya dapet ga? Susah lho bikin ini… Soalnya Ao lagi berusaha fokus ke fic _Love Story_ Ao… Tapi lega rasanya udah bikin! Meski telat sehari sih…

Anyway!

_**Happy Valentine, all!**_

_**Hope you all have a wonderful Valentine!**_

_**and also**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED TOTSUKA TATARA!**_

_**YOU ALWAYS LIVE IN MY HEART!**_

_Review?_


End file.
